


Goodbye, My Friend

by SugaryRemus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryRemus/pseuds/SugaryRemus
Summary: As Newt and Tina watch the sun rise in the case, they say goodbye to an old friend one last time.





	Goodbye, My Friend

The sky was getting brighter. Newt couldn't help but observe the tiniest of details in his case as he sat there, his good friend Tina, next to him. Both sat in silence, taking in the atmosphere of the whole, little world Newt had created.

There was no happy or impatient chirps that morning. No beasts running around with each other, or causing havoc in the skies. Everyone stood or lay around one enclosure in particular, their heads lowered solemnly. It wasn't a happy day to say the least, but it was inevitable. Newt understand working with creatures meant watching them die, but that never made it any easier.

A light hand rested on his back, comforting him to know he had someone there, but not invading his personal space to make him uncomfortable. His eyes started to well over as the creature in his hands became restless. Looking down, he could see Pickett had moved around for what seemed like the hundredth time to make himself cosy. His once green body and leaves were now tinged brown with age, making him look more like a stick.

A tear fell down his cheek and landed on top of Pickett, causing the creature to shake his fist in anger. Newt let out a small laugh, bringing his best friend up closer to his face. The two of them locked eyes, a mix of sadness and understanding passing between them. 

It never was easy saying goodbye. Two of the older bow truckles had passed on years ago which left Pickett as the eldest. His constant need for attention had died down over the years, with the tree becoming very important in his life. Newt would be lying if he said he didn't miss his little green pal in his pocket, but he knew it was for the best. Life hadn't always been easy, but anyone who had the privilege of seeing inside the magical, little world that was Newt's case, could vouch for how much easier it became.

Tina often found herself down in the case, talking with Dougal or chasing the Niffler after he had stolen her locket. It was a great little world, and she wouldn't change it for anything. But seeing Newt so distraught definitely made her feel worse than anything else. She wish she could conquer her awkwardness and just give him a reassuring hug, but it seemed a hand on the back would do for now.

She wasn't blind to the fact that some of the animals were getting old. Even Dougal didn't have the same energy he once had. Everyone could sense today wouldn't be a normal day. The niffler had even been behaving himself, because no matter what people thought, he really did love Newt. 

Newt looked up as the first ray of sunlight shone through the magically enhanced sky, "I want him to see the real sunset." The two good friends looked at each other in silence before Tina slowly nodded and stood, making her way towards the shack. She opened the door for Newt and let him climb out first, fastening the locks when they were both out. 

The beautiful oranges and reds that danced and swirled through the sky touched Newts heart, as if the heavens were putting on a display just for Pickett. Everything was peaceful in the world for that one second, syncing in a beautiful harmony. And then that second ended. The birds still sang, the leaves still rustled with the wind, but a sudden stillness filled Newts hand. He didn't want to look down. He couldn't, look down. 

Tina, sensing his distress wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to her side, his gentle sobs making him shake against her. "Goodbye, old friend."

The sun rose over England with the same magnificence it had had since the dawn of time. But to Newt, the sky was getting darker.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! This fic is so trash and im scared to write Newtina because I don't want to do them an injustice. I hope you all enjoyed and go check out the other pics my friends have written and posted on my account. ❤️


End file.
